


Baby (Dad! Saruhiko Fushimi)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, K Project - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When you go out for the night, papa Saruhiko is left home alone to care for your daughter.Short story, domestic fluff.





	Baby (Dad! Saruhiko Fushimi)

“Sachiko-- dammit, hold still..”

Fushimi furrowed his brow as he picked up his daughter and laid her on her back once again. This was the fourth time he had had to do this while trying to change her diaper, but like her mother, she was full of energy, always rolling over, kicking her feet, or clapping her hands against her chest. It certainly wasn’t the best match for the cool, impatient man, but he found that his patience had grown more and more after the 9 months of being a father.   
Which is why when he had suggested that his wife take the day to go out with friends and enjoy herself, he was sure he could handle it. He had figured that taking care of the infant wouldn’t be so hard considering what he had to do. Feed, burp, play time, diaper change, break time, and repeat. Yet, once the routine had started for the day, he quickly relearned how difficult it was.

The megane sighed as he gently pressed down on his daughter’s torso to keep her in place on her back, simultaneously reaching under the changing table to grab a fresh diaper, baby powder, baby wipes, and all the other items he needed to make this as painless as possible. Truthfully, he had never changed her diaper before, not once during her whole 9 months of life; he would always hand her off to her mother for that. So he was desperately trying to recall the steps that she had given him to do this.

“Well, obviously this one has to come off first, so..”

The man pulled the tabs on the diaper, pulling it open, but when he caught whiff of the foul odor that came from his daughter, he couldn’t help but gag at the smell, turning his head away to get some fresh smelling air.

'Good god, this is foul. How does that woman stand it?'

After taking a deep breath, Fushimi returned his attention to the infant in front of him, popping open the plastic box of baby wipes and retrieving one.

“Okay, so lift her by the ankles, I think, then wipe her clean... Now I can throw this away, thank god... Alright, so do I use the baby powder or the lotion? Do they do the same thing?”

As Fushimi looked over the two bottles instructions for answers, he heard cooing from down in front of him, and raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at the child.

“What? Well, I guess they do the same thing, so here, you pick. Which do you want?”

The dark-haired father held the two bottles in front of his offspring. The infant’s deep blue eyes looked up at the two pastel colored bottles, looking at her father in between, and soon reached her hand up toward the light purple bottle of lotion. With a small sigh, the male set the baby powder back in it’s place under the table and opened the lotion, pouring some into his hand.

“Alright, then, I don’t want any complaints later.”

He closed the bottle and set it aside before rubbing the lotion between his two sets of slender fingertips to warm it up a little. Once he felt it was a good warmth, he gently began to rub the substance in to his daughter’s skin, being sure to get it on all the important areas.

As he went about his task, his gaze shifted to his daughter’s face. Even though she had his dark eyes, she looked so utterly like her mother. She had her gentle complexion in addition to her button nose, fair hair and sharp cupid’s bow. Sachiko was in turn looking up at her father with her eyes wide open and her mouth parted, which quickly turned into a smile as a high pitched laugh escaped her tiny vocal chords. Her pudgy little arms reached for the hair that fell from Fushimi’s head and over the left side of his face.Those simple actions made the man melt, and small smile of adoration spread itself across his lips. This small bundle of of flesh and bone was so important, albeit unexpected. Even still, the moment she came into the world was the moment his selfishness vanished and his world changed.

Fushimi soon snapped back to the present and placed a clean diaper under his child, being sure that it was properly aligned before pulling tabs over and sticking them securely in place.

“There, all done. Heh, that wasn’t as bad as it looks.”

Fushimi easily dressed her in the pale green frog onsie her mother had left out for her, being sure to be gentle with her limbs as he pulled them through the openings before pulling the bootie socks onto her chubby little feet. The megane picked up his daughter and smiled gently to her, planting her in place on his side as he walked to her nursery and letting her playfully tug his hair.

“Now, now, it’s time for sleep. C’mon..”

After making his way into the light-colored room, he shifted her to his chest, holding her securely as he dimmed the lights. Her hands were balled into tiny fists against his chest, and her head gently rested against his clavicle. This little bit of contact felt so immensely good to the man; whether it was his protective nature, his fatherly instincts, or a mixture of the two, he felt supremely happy feeling his daughter snuggled up against him like that.

After closing the curtains to keep the sunlight out, the megane sat down in the rocking chair in the corner. Now was his time to shine; though he wasn’t the best at some sides of parenting, putting Sachiko down to sleep was his strong suit (even though her mother was the one with the best lullaby singing voice.) He started to hum the tune of the lullaby his wife sang to her whenever it was nap time, gently pushing the chair with the ball of his foot to ease her to sleep.

Though it didn’t take long for the child to become drowsy, she still looked up at her father in wonder, her eyes drooping as she felt sleep come over her. The rocking movement and the gentle low humming coming from her father worked in tandem to lull the infant girl to edge of sleep.

Satisfied with his work, the dark-eyed man walked over to her crib, laying her gently down on the polka-dot patterned surface and pulling her blankie up to her shoulders. He flicked on the mobile that hung over her head before leaning against the railing, watching her sleep with a smile.

She was so pure, so precious, so innocent, so free of evil and sin. She was one of the few lights in his life, something that distracted him from all of the dark that surrounded him. Such a pretty little girl that was and belonged to him and the love of his life.

'My little Sachiko..~'


End file.
